


The end

by adianna



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выйти на след оказалось до смешного просто. В этом районе их группу мало кто знал, но парня в окровавленном бронекостюме с трупом на руках запомнили многие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end

Выйти на след оказалось до смешного просто. В этом районе их группу мало кто знал, но парня в окровавленном бронекостюме с трупом на руках запомнили многие. 

Он нигде надолго не задерживался, не отвечал на вопросы и никогда не оставался на ночь. Но в одном месте стоял пару часов, чтобы набрать воды, в другом - обменять на еду пару гранат и патроны от винтореза. И подправить самодельные волокуши, из-за которых с вопросами к нему особо и не лезли.

\- Спрашивать? Да что тут спрашивать, - рассказывал пожилой Игнатьич, вертя в руках старую зажигалку - это оно издали может и не ясно. А как поближе рассмотришь, как одет, что везет, так и вопросов не остается. Не в себе парень. К нему тут местные сунулись, думали, может чего ценного есть, или просто патронами разжиться решили, раз один и руки заняты, только что там, поснимал всю тройку как котят. Такие, точно медведи-шатуны, дальше обойдешь, здоровее будешь. Это если сразу пристрелить не получилось.

След Сашки вел дальше в глубь Зоны, словно инстинктивно обходя поля аномалий и лавируя между очагами радиации и большими скоплениями народу. В направлении озера Янтарь, что не нравилось Игорю все больше и больше.

***

Здесь Сашку тоже запомнили, только вот вспоминать об этом явно не любили. Научники отмалчивались, чуть что, ссылаясь на вечную занятость, плохую память и «мало ли кто тут ходит». Караульные, узнав, что он не ранен, и менять тоже ничего не собирается, просто посылали матом куда подальше. Добиться чего-то получилось только у тертого мужика в странном полевом комбезе, явно личной модификации.

Крепкое рукопожатие и цепкий взгляд. Такие просто так по болоту с датчиками не бегают. 

\- Призрак. 

\- Игорь.

Вот и познакомились. Правда, помощи от него тоже было немного. 

\- Сюда ведь разный народ приходит. Кто за чем. Кого подлатать надо, кто артефакты сбыть подороже, если уж до кордона не добраться. А иногда, бывает, приходят другие. Которым больше жить незачем, вот о них вспоминать и не любят. Не ходил бы ты туда. Даже если он был твоим другом, не стоит тебе этого видеть. 

Но Игорь все равно пошел. Не мог не пойти, потому что иногда надежду действительно нужно убить, чтобы жить дальше.

***

Идти пришлось далековато, он уже стал побаиваться, что не уложится в те два часа относительного спокойствия между выбросами, которые ему пообещал взъерошенный лаборант, Васильев. Но ориентиры Призрак дал четко, и до нужного холмика Игорь добрался уже минут за сорок с небольшим. А там указатели стали не нужны.

Грязный, осунувшийся, заросший. В заляпанном бурым костюме, с остатками рюкзака за спиной и старым АК в руках, с обмоткой из зеленой изоленты. Еле передвигает ногами, словно специально подставляясь в прицел. Такой изменившийся, но все равно безошибочно он. Он, Сашка. 

Только спасать и помогать тут уже некому. Уже давно как некому.

***

Почему-то вспомнилось: зомби забывают о том, что нужно есть где-то на вторую-третью неделю. И живут без еды около месяца. Включаются внутренние резервы, и организм начинает экономить энергию в ущерб моторике. От того так медленно двигаются и характерно пошаркивают. А средняя продолжительность жизни - не больше полугода. Кто-то рассказывал.

Да Генка и рассказывал, впопыхах доедая бутерброд на одном из привалов. Говорил, размахивал руками, а глаза сияли азартом. Говорил, как о сказке. На-уч-ный экс-пе-ри-мент, открытие века, прорыв в биологии. Словно не понимал, что это не миф, не байка, и может случиться с каждым. Что завтра любой из группы может оказаться там, на месте этого… эксперимента. Но это же Генка, он никогда не понимал, а убеждать – да не поднималась рука его убеждать, идеалиста очкастого. 

Помнится, Пестрый тогда вдруг на него гаркнул, чтобы заткнулся, достал он тут со своим бесполезным трепом, лучше бы хоть стрелять научился, недоносок сопливый. 

И Генка заткнулся, только смотрел жалко, как щенок, который не понимает, за что любящий хозяин его только что ударил. А Сашка, сжав кулаки, сказал, что пойдет, проверит периметр. Пестрый был их проводником вдоль Припяти, и бить ему морду сейчас было не место и не время. 

Потом Галка рассказал, что у Пестрого шурин с Янтаря не вернулся. Делал какую-то работу для научников, его выбросом и накрыло. Даже тела не нашли.

***

Шарк, шарк, шарк. Ни таблички, ни имени. Доски креста, наверняка бывшая основа волокуш, криво сбитые вместе, на земле под ними – скомканная куртка и знакомая камуфляжная сумка, с распоротым карманом. И по периметру уже протоптана дорожка – пятнадцать шагов туда, потом обратно, точно как часики. Как долбанный почетный караул. А в наушниках искаженное статикой хриплое «Генка… Генка… генка… генкагенкагенка…».

Он так и не выстрелил. Просто развернулся и ушел в направлении бункера научников.

***

Призрак встретил его у входа, и молча проводил внутрь. А там, в крохотной каморке, которая совмещала кухню, курилку и караулку, налил большой стакан разбавленного спирта и заговорил только когда Игорь надрывно закашлялся, а на дне стакана остались только жалкие капли.

\- Не смог, значит?

Игорь только молча покачал головой. Не смог. Даже зная, что так будет лучше, так правильно, все равно не смог. Потому что разбитые коленки в детсадовской песочнице, полторы семьи на двоих, первая сигарета и драка на школьном дворе. Друзья навек. И Генкина сумка, аккуратно лежащая под самодельным крестом.

А руки на прикладе АК до сих пор все в земле и ссадинах, руками он, что ли, копал… 

\- Как его звали, хоть?  
Идиот. Ромео наших дней, хренов. Оба идиоты. Были.  
\- Сашка.  
\- А..?  
\- Генка.  
\- Вот как… Геннадий значит.  
Значит. И плевать, что другие подумают. Но оно, блин, значит. Даже здесь.  
\- Его долговцы пристрелили, на свалке. А Сашка…

Горло перехватило, на секунду перед глазами поплыли желтые круги, а во рту появился неприятный привкус. И снова наполненный до краев стакан пришел как спасение.

***

На следующий день Игорь отправился назад, на север, где затерялся среди десятков таких же сталкеров-одиночек.

Месяц спустя Васильев и Призрак отправились к подстанции делать замеры, необходимые для доработки средства защиты от психотронного излучения. Назад они так и не вернулись.

Через две недели сталкер по имени Меченый впервые зашел в бункер ученых.

А еще через три дня военные вертолеты, вызванные профессором Сахаровым, полностью зачистили озеро от зомби. Ковровым бомбометанием.

От безымянного креста не осталось даже щепок.


End file.
